Something to Haunt me When Your Not Around
by spiritgirl16
Summary: The Great second Titan War has just ended with Percy and her friends victorious, but they are given little time to enjoy as the next great prophecy soon reveals itself to them and it involves...Nico? What new challenges must the heroes face in order to protect Olympus,and how far will Percy go to keep Nico out of harms way?Fem!PercyxNico!


_**My very first attempt at a Fem!PercyxNico story, did a lot of back and forth as far as how to go about it,but...I think I might have arrived at a suitable place for it, at least I hope so...**_

_**Enjoy and please, please let me know how i did by either reviewing or I guess you could PM, i would also prefer no flames:3**_

_**Chapter One:The New Prophecy  
**_

The Second Titan war had only just ended when and almost immediately young Persephone Jackson and her felt as though a tremendous weight had just been uplifted form their shoulder. The prophecy that had caused the Camp and gods so much distress and worry was now over and done with, they had won and in doing so preserved Olympus.

The losses had been great however to the point where Percy herself wasn't even up for smiling, campers tried ot offer solace to one another...whether it be over a lost sibling or friend, or even someone thye once knew who wound up fighting on the enemy's side during the battle...It made no difference at this point.

The goddess known as Nemesis herself was still in mourning for her favorite son Ethan Nakamura, who had at the last moment sacrificed himself in order to stop Kronos form reviving becoming the hero of Olympus and earning all the minor gods and goddesses their proper places at Camp Half-Blood.

Which brought the now sixteen year old daughter of Zeus' attention to that of her friend walking beside her, the one and only son of the underworld Nico di Angelo, the boy had been so quiet since the trip back form Olympus, he seemed happy enough when he heard that the children of Hades would also be getting their own place to stay at the Camp, even if it was only him...

"Nico, you okay?"Percy piped up arching a brunette colored brow at him seeing his eyes suddenly snap forward, as though pulling himself form some unknown daze he had been stuck in"What?"He asked shaking his head for a moment making Percy herself as well as the other girl with them, Thalia laugh at his behavior

"You alright there, death-breath?We kind of just lost you for a moment there"Thalia joked playfully punching the said boy on his arm earning a small glare from those dark, cold and brooding eyes of his. One of the traits inherited straight from the ruler of the underworld himself, Percy thought with a sigh.

"Hey, is that Apollo?Called out the voice of Annabeth Chase, the blonde being the first to notice the sun god himself standing over by the Big house and looking mighty pleased with himself for some reason.

The small group of demigods made their way towards him, each blinking curiously as Annabeth asked the question that wa son all their minds"Lord Apollo, um what are you doing here?"Apollo continued to smile that near blinding smile of his completely oblivious to the fact that Annabeth had just addressed him as 'lord' which was something he wasn't overly fond of

"I have a New Oracle!"He boasted proudly making eyes widen and jaws hang open, namely Percy's and Luke's as they looked at one another then back at the god of prophecies"A-are you serious!?Then...the curse if lifted?"Luke stuttered, the boy felt a sudden immense wave of relief wash over him slowly realizing that meant his mom was finally back to her old self again, after all these years.

At that moment, Percy saw Rachel Dare come racing out form the Big House form the corner of her eyes turning her attention towards the redhead just as the girl came skidding to a halt in front of her, out of breath and looking rather nervous as she started to stumble over her own words in what Percy thought was really an unneeded explanation.

"Percy. I uh...don't get made, but I kind of had to borrow Blackjack to get here"She said softly not making eye contact as she twiddled her thumbs awaiting the expected elevated tone of her brown-haired friends voice, thinking the daughter of Zeus was about to scold her for daring to touch her own personal horse without permission

"You WHAT!?"Percy yelled feigning fury while seeing some of the others snicker in slight amusement fomr the show she was putting on, Percy herself held back the urge to laugh at her own seriousness settling for a small discreet smile to slip onto her lips before vanishing in an instant

"I'm sorry Percy, really I am!But I swear it was important!"Rachel pleaded, her eyes beginning to water truly believing of the fact that Percy was now angry with her, the sky god's child resisted the heavy urge to shake her head listening to Rachel spill her guts in a 5 minute explanation of why she was there, etc, etc.

It was only right after she was left waiting for Percy's response did the girl and her friends burst out laughing, Rachel blinked in confusion at the sudden change of demeanor coming to the realization she had just been played, instead of being angry about tit thought she found herself joining in on the laughter

Apollo shook his head still standing off to the side and watching the five demigods antics along with his new oracle, he smirked hearing their loud, laughter as they leaned on one another clutching their sides trying to regain composure and failing at it miserably, the smile never leaving his face as she made his way over

"Well now Miss Rachel, I hope these little rascals aren't causing _too_ much trouble for my new oracle,eh?"

Instantly Percy and the others felt their eyes widen once again in shock looking towards the redhead with a sense of awe as she shyly tucked a loose ginger colored curl behind her ear smiling softly. It was Percy herself that finally managed to break out of her stupor pointing a finger at Rachel as she spoke

"Rachel, you're the new oracle? When were you gonna tell us!?" Percy questioned, feeling a odd sense of joy for her friend recalling all the times she would mention strange dreams, etc, etc, and how it all made sense now.

"Well, I probably would have told you as soon as you got back to camp, which ended up being right now"She said giving a small sarcastic eye roll while motioning to their current positions where they all stood. Percy opened her mouth to ask something else when she saw Rachel's eyes suddenly roll back into her head and her body double over as though she were having bad cramps

"Rachel!A-are you okay!?" Percy yelled instantly assuming the worst as she, Thalia and Annabeth ran over to stand on her sides just as Chiron and a majority of the other campers came running towards them, but it was Apollo who gave an explanation as to what was happening

"She's getting a prophecy, nothing to worry about...though she may pass out afterwards." The sun god stated nonchalantly while glancing towards tow of his children to be ready, they nodded and ran over to get a chair or something for her to sit in afterwards. After about another minute or so, Rachel straightened and the rest of the demigods gasped when they saw the sickly color of green her eyes now were hearing her begin to speak in a raspy voice"

"_Five half-bloods must answer the call,_

_The son of death suffocated by endless night and sleep  
_

_Forever to be trapped in Nighttime's keep, Through the heavens child stand  
_

_To darkness or light the boy's soul must fall  
_

_A single kiss to bring about the choice, The Ghost king must heed the lovers call  
_

_Or the end of days will befall all"  
_

Then just as Apollo predicted, Rachel felt her knees buckle as the world around her swirled in black pitching forward before being caught by Lee and Will.

There it was. The next great prophecy. Immediately all eyes shifted towards the only Son of Hades who now looked acutely uncomfortable among the crowd of spectators, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he snapped

"What?" He asked growing annoyed with their stares, sure some of them might've been scared of the fact Nico was still Hades' kid, but that was no longer the reason they were staring, Chiron as well showing a somewhat grim expression on his face. It was one that Percy had actually come to fear herself since it never seemed to promise anything good later on, it was a sign that trouble was brewing.

"The son of death? The Ghost King? No offense death-breath, but you know you're the only child Hades has at the moment, and therefore qualify as the only one to fit those descriptions"Thalia stated matter-of-factually earning a small glare from Nico

"So?What're you getting at?"He pressed

"Nico, I think the prophecy is talking about you"Annabeth chimed in carefully placing a hand on said boys shoulder in an attempt to comfort him"Suffocated by endless night and sleep...wait a second, Chiron is the prophecy talking about Nyx and Hypnos?"Annabeth asked aloud resulting in Chiron shifting uncomfortably

"Hold on, it also mentioned something about him being trapped in nighttime's keep, so would it maybe just be more of Nyx that we're talking about here?"Luke said speaking up for the first time.

Percy however snuck a quick glance of concern towards Nico, his eyes forward but showing a look of unease on his face that made Persephone herself worry for a moment. Nico was usually able to come off as a cold, indifferent and not easily shakable person, but this prophecy seems to have caught his attention in a bad way, then again...prophecies usually do that to people Percy thought with a shrug

"So then, does this mean Nico is going to somehow be kidnapped?"Annabeth inquired resulting in all the children of the Big Three snapping their heads forward, hey they looked out for each other what was wrong with that?

Nico swallowed thickly at the thought, the thought of being abducted by any god would really sit all that well with him, but he knew some had certain "scores" to settle with his dad, and they would do just about anything not to be sent down into Tartarus maybe even going so far as to use him as a bargaining chip, then again he wasn't sure his dad would go for something like that"So what...it's not like I haven't been threatened before"Nico grumbled unaware that everyone had heard him until he felt Chiron place a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Nico, the next great prophecy has just been given and I'm afraid the child that it's based on is you. It is not a question of what may need saving, The ones in need of saving will be you and Olympus itself. This time the enemy is far more powerful I'm afraid" Nico opened his mouth to protest, to say he would be fine when a new voice spoke up fomr behind them, drawing all attention towards them.

Everyone turned and quickly kneeled in the presence of none other than Queen Hera herself, Nico paled. Percy couldn't blame him though, in some respects Hera was even more fearsome than Zeus should you choose to upset her and naturally the queen of gods eyes glided over the assembled crowd seeming to take an extra few minutes on Percy, whether it was to try and burn her head off with a venemous glare or just to make her uncomfortbale by staring Peryc couldn't be sure, but didn't really want to find out regardless.

"Lady Hera, what can we do for you?" Chiron asked, his voice deep with respect for the Queen of the Heavens. His head dipped in a light bow as he couldn't really kneel given he was half-horse after all

"We have come to speak with young Nico in regards to a very delicate matter" She said matter of factly, as of it was obvious why she was here. "It is of the utmost importance"She added swiftly to silence any objections

"We?"Chiron asked looking up just in time to see another brilliant light shine down on them disappearing and leaving a sense of warmth in around everyone seeing the goddess of the Hearth now standing beside her sister, Hestia smiled warmly looking towards Nico with a gentle smile as the poor young demi-god shifted beneath the two goddess's gazes

"Sister, I believe we should discuss this somewhere more...private, at least for now given more recent events" Hestia said calmly beginning to walk towards the Big House giving a small gesture for Nico to follow her"I trust you have no objections, Chiron?"Hestia said looking at the centaur

He looked between the two goddess's and then Nico who was giving the silent message to save him fearing what the two could do with him, especially Hera since she was still Zeus' wife and he a child of Hades.

"You two aren't gonna hurt the poor kid, are ya?" Apollo asked meaning for it to be a light-hearted jab knowing full well they wouldn't stoop so low despite what some might think, but the look Nico gave told him he might have just taken things too far.

"Well, look at the time, looks like I'd better be going! See y'all later!" Apollo said cheerfully quickly flashing himself out of there.

* * *

Nico sat on the couch opposite of Hera and Hestia, the two goddesses hadn't said a word since arriving in the Big House and it only made Nico more nervous than ever before. Maybe they were going to try and kill him because of the prophecy, they wouldn't want a child of Hades deciding their fate anyway...

"Well then, let's cut right to the chase shall we?" Hera asked, moving forward a bit while straightening out her back as if to give herself more of a regal appearance even when sitting down, it was something Nico would probably usually laugh at were he not face to face with said goddess at this moment and surrounded by friends instead.

Friends like Percy.

'_Percy...'_The name had been having a different effect on him lately, one he couldn't put his finger on ever.

Usually he would be able to just brush off whatever it was but now...he was finding himself staring a few more seconds longer at her, watching until she was out of sight just to look away. He was beginning to pick up on things he normally wouldn't spare a second thought on, like the way her dark brownish light wavy hair seemed to fall perfectly aorund her face even in the midst of a battle, or how when she would laugh it sounded like the most angelic sound he had even heard and that was saying something coming form someone as stubborn as him!

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of Persephone Jackson now, would you?A voice mused snapping Nico form his thoughts and drawing his eyes forward as a light shade of pink dusted across his features at the mention of her name"N-no!Of course not, why would I-

He was silenced however by the simply motion of Hera raising a hand. Her gaze was stern yet somehow Nico could see a type of motherly softness in them as she spoke"Nico di Angelo, we know full well of the approaching prophecy and what it entails of you"

Here it comes...

"Danger is fast approaching Son of Hades, the primordials have begun to stir, and should they rise to power it will be far worse than any Titan War we could have ever predicted"Hera added, her eyes never leaving Nico's as the boy's eyes widened at the statement feeling the new invisible weight on his shoulders seem to multiply making a little difficult to breath under the pressure he was now feeling

"W-well what does that have to do with me?I mean...what am I to them?"Nico asked trying to keep his voice from quivering as he spoke. It would do him little to no good to turn into a weak-kneed child now of all times.

The answer he received was one that threatened to make his heart stop beating as the color drained form his face hearing Hera hiss the word into the open air

"Death"

* * *

"Percy, I'm sure everything's fine"Annabeth assured her brunette friend who was standing as close to the Big House as Chiron would allow never taking her eyes off the doors she had watched Nico go in along with Hestia and Hera

"Annabeth's right sparkplug, I mean even Hera isn't that stupid, am I right?"Thalia said, her and the queen of gods hadn't really gotten along so well after that one incident with Annabeth and her in the labyrinth, Percy herself figured she was already on the goddess's not liked list simply because she was the daughter of Zeus.

Percy knew she was probably overreacting as well on the matter, but she just couldn't help it. Poor Nico had already been through hell because of her ever since the whole Bianca incident, then there was the time she bathed in the River Styx and she could've sworn she saw-

"Percy!Did you hear what I just said?"Annabeth called out snapping her fingers in front of the other girls face.

"Huh?W-what?"Percy said dumbly seeing Thalia and Luke snicker at her dumbfounded expression while the daughter of Athena merely huffed crossing her arms in annoyance. Percy frowned realizing she had now somehow upset Annabeth, and an angry daughter of Athena was not something to trifle with...

* * *

"What are you...what are you saying?"Nico asked quietly sounding genuinely confused by her words

"Perhaps I can provide some clarification"Hestia said coming forward while Hera seemed to fall back for the moment"Nico, you know how there are many monsters and beings such as Titans like Kronos sealed away in Tartarus, correct?"

Nico nodded numbly

"Well, as you probably are already aware as a child of Hades you have certain powers that allow you to call upon said souls down in the underworld, for instance saw you summoned a few skeletal soldiers or whatever they're called...well that's the power that the enemy is after Nico, in a sense the want to have control over Tartarus"

Nico stared in disbelief"But...but that would mean..."

"Yes, they would be able to resurrect not only countless of their fallen allies and even fellow kinsmen, but themselves as well...over and over again, not thew most appealing thought now is it?"Hera mused from her spot opposite Nico

"So then, what they really want is my power not me"Nico finally said through a heavy breath

"No, that's not entirely true...you see since Zeus decreed Hades as the ruler of the Underworld a sort of contingency plan was placed down as well, to ensure the gods would always retain control of the underworld and though he has not been considered an Olympian for some time now"

"Yeah, you didn't exactly help with that"Nico bit out interrupting the Queen of gods explanation and earning himself a small glare

"He is still a god, he is family and so it was made Law that only a blood relative of the current ruler could inherit the title of ruler of the underworld should Hades be unable to do so under any circumstances, and seeing a show after your sisters death" Nico winced as an image of Bianca came into his mind"That leaves you as his only heir"

"Thanks, but no thanks"Nico responded evenly"Dad can keep his job, I doubt he even thinks a screw-up like me could ever handle it anyway"Nico remarked, a barely audible hint of sadness entered his tone, but only Hestia seemed to notice, her eyes softening on the boy

"It won't be up to you if Nyx gets her hands on you"Hera nnounced

"Nyx?"Nico repeated meeting Hera's stone cold face as she spoke

"Heed you well Son of Hades, darkness and Death have always gone hand in hand, I suspect she will make her move when Night is at one of it's strongest times of the year...on the night of solar eclipse she will come for you, even we are uncertain of how"

"Then I'll go and stay in the underworld, I'll be fine there"Nico said

"No, even your fathers domain is no longer safe for you I fear, wherever there is darkness she will appear and chances are...she is not alone, we could be talking more traitorous minor gods here, as well as other primordials, the safest place for you right now is here, surrounded by heroes"

"So in other words, you're saying I'm supposed to act like some coward and sit here waiting...waiting for something that may or may not even come when you say!?"Nico felt his temper flare rising to his feet" and to use the others as shields, it's that sort of thinking that brought about the Titan war!"

Nico realized he had said too much when he saw the dangerous flare up of bright silver in Hera's eyes. He refused to back down though figuring it was either too late or he was probably going to die at some point because of his outburst, so why not save her some trouble...

"Enough, Nico please understand we are not asking you to do anything of the sort"Hestia said intervening before Hera's temper got the best of her, Nico's as well"We ask that you stay here merely so that your friends are close to you should you need them, after all do you truly think young Percy would be so willing to allow one of her friends to be kidnapped right beofre her very eyes"The goddess of the hearth skillfully suggested knowing full well of Percy's desire to protect Nico, she had watched the girl through the flames of her hearth for some time now and found it refreshing to know such a admirable hero still exists in this day and age.

She had also caught the small glimpses of growing affection the daughter of Zeus harbored for the Son of Hades, whether it be in the way she stared a bit too long or how she ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to mask her growing nerves, she saw it all and gave a soft knowing smile.

Nico instantly seemed to cool down at the mention of the girls name, slumping back into the couch with a frown"I still don't like this..."He grumbled dejectedly

"I know, but for now it's the best means of dealing with the prophecy I will alert your father as well"Hestia said after a moments pause

"I doubt he'd even care"Nico added on a bitter note secretly wondering if his own father cared whether or not his life was in danger and why, no he had always favored Bianca over him and Nico knew it. Sadly his sister was long gone shortly after becoming a hunter of Artemis no less...

"Why don't you go join Percy and the others Nico, I think we've talked enough"Hestia said sensing the boys growing sadness and figuring Percy might know what to do in order to cheer him up, that or at least the girl would be stubborn enough not to leave him alone until he was.

Reluctantly Nico nodded standing and heading towards the door

* * *

_Nico stood in what looked like some kind of throne room, it was lined with black marble columns with shimmering rings of gold at the top and bottom. The walls were the same pitch black smooth surface except, Nico noticed that if you looked closely it looked as thought their small little sparkles along the blackened surface resembling stars in a nighttime sky...  
_

_'Wait a minute...Night...'He thought instantly feeling his muscles tense as he reached to pull out his blade only to find it no longer there. He bit back a curse realizing he was only dreaming and therefore without a weapon to defend himself form anything he came across coming to the conclusion he was in Nyx's domain._

_What he wouldn't give to have Percy at least with him right about now. Did he really just think that?_

_He was snapped from his thoughts by a piercing voice entering his mind, it sounded sharp and feminine carrying an air of superiority around it"So you've come Son of Hades..."_

_Nico hissed in pain feeling something start to wrap around his leg looking down and seeing that the black walls surrounding him were slowly peeling themselves from the walls and taking the form of snakes slithering aorund him and somehow managing to wrap around his limbs, was it some kind of magic maybe form Hecate?_

_Either way Nico knew he didn't want to stick around and find out, he needed to get out of here he needed to..._

_"The choice will be yours young demigod, will you embrace the eternal darkness within yourself and become mine?"Nix's voice mused making his skin crawl form how incredibly close it sounded, as though she were speaking directly into his ear._

_"Never"_

_She laughed obviously not deterred by his show of defiance._

_"Then I will take what i want from you and rest assured I will succeed where Kronos has failed, the Olympians will know death!And you will help me do it, whether you want to or not Nico di Angelo!"_

Nico bolted upright in bed, beads of sweat trickling down along the sides of his face as his chest rose and fell in heavy gasps of air. He looked around, he was still in his cabin.

He was still at Camp Half-Blood.

He felt an uncomfortable chill run down his spine suddenly shivering underneath the covers.

Just what the heck was happening to him?

_**Few things i want to cover here real quick in case there was any confusion:**_

_**1)In this story, as is the case with some of my other stories, Percy is a daughter of Zeus, not Poseidon**_

_**2)Luke is still alive(Yay!) **_

_**3) am still unsure of whether or not I really want to do the whole Romans, Camp Jupiter thing really...for now obviously I am not**_

_**That's all, hope you enjoyed it!:3**_


End file.
